project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Finneon Line/DPPt
Finneon and Lumineon can be found in the following places, the former with the Good Rod and the later with the Super Rod; Route 205-South, 218, 219, 220, 221, Canalave City, Fuego Ironworks, Valley Windworks, and Iron Island. '' ''The earliest Finneon can be found is on Routes 205-South, 218, 219, and Valley Windworks. '' Finneon and Lumineon are one of the many diverse set of Water-types that the Sinnoh games give the player, thus they face a lot of competition. Unfortunately, they are outclassed by most Water-types. Empoleon is better at tanking and hitting specially, and there are about three Pokemon that hit harder physically than Lumineon can. Its movepool and abilities do not distinguish it from any other basic Water-type like Seaking or Golduck. It also, is a bit more difficult to come across than most Pokemon. Despite all its shortcomings, Lumineon can take advantage of its speed to hit most Pokemon first, even more so with Swift Swim as it is the second fastest Pokemon in the DPPt main game with said ability. Its access to moves such as Whirlpool, Aqua Ring, and Toxic allow it to function as a staller, and U-Turn can help pivot it out of bad situations. Sinnoh has a lot of good Water-types, and Lumineon may not be one of them, but it like most Water-types can get the job done. Important Matchups - Platinum = * Gym #4 - Maylene (Veilstone City, Fighting-type): Unlike DP, the trainer is more likely to have a Lumineon by this point. Thus it, deals with Meditite and Machoke easily. Lucario, can be outdamaged at full health with Water Pulse if Lumineon has a good speed stat. * Rival (Pastoria City): Roselia and Grotle are the only clear avoids, everyone else is handled with STAB or neutrally. * Gym #5 - Crasher Wake (Pastoria City, Water-type): As Lumineon, it will struggle to get past any of Wake's Pokemon unless it has Hidden Power Grass. Gyarados will negate any physical attack Lumineon uses, and will hurt a lot. Quagsire can be fought the easiest. * Cyrus (Celestic Town): Surf STAB wins all, though Murkrow still hits hard. * Rival (Canalave City): Staraptor and Heracross are a pain to fight, but Lumineon can overcome with Surf. Roserade and Torterra once again, cannot be fought especially the former. Infernape while scary, still loses to Surf. The same can be said for Rapidash. Floatzel is walled. Empoleon however, is less likely to be taken out at all before it kills Lumineon. * Gym #6 - Byron (Canalave City, Steel-type): Nobody on the opposing side EXCEPT Magneton can hurt Lumineon for much, while Surf decimates Byron's team. * Saturn (Lake Valor): Kadabra is replaced with Golbat, thus it and Bronzor are decimated easily with Surf. Toxicroak is outdamaged, only if Lumineon can heal against a boosted Revenge. * Mars (Lake Verity): Golbat and Bronzor are swept with ease, while Purugly requires some extra care. * Gym #7 - Candice (Snowpoint City, Ice-type): Snover and Abomasnow are clear avoids in this fight. Sneasel is a joke. Piloswine is also a joke, as it goes down to Surf and cannot hurt Lumineon as much. * Cyrus (Galactic HQ): Honchkrow and Crobat will be pains to fight, especially the latter. His Sneasel got neutered hard, however. * Saturn (Galactic HQ): Same fight as before, though Toxicroak no longer has Revenge and is thus, easier to take out. * Mars and Jupiter (Spear Pillar, tag battle with rival): If the Screens bother, Defog can be taught to Lumineon to negate them completely. The two Bronzors can be hit simultaneously with Surf, though the rival's Monferno may not like that. Watch out for Jupiter's Golbat, as it has Giga Drain to screw over Lumineon. Otherwise, they are easy. Purugly is the same as before, though Skuntank can hurt a lot with a critical Night Slash. Since this is a double battle, it should be advised that Lumineon needs to watch out for any 'double teaming'. * Cyrus (Distortion World): Houndoom has Thunder Fang, but Surf outdamages. Gyarados is hard to take down, and walls Lumineon. Crobat and Honchkrow are also hard, but Surf STAB is once again the name of the game. Weavile's only threat is Night Slash, and only if it crits. * Giratina (Distortion World): Fish out of the Regular World. * Gym #8 - Volkner (Sunyshore City, Electric-type): Volkner actually has Electric-types, so no. * Rival (Pokémon League): Staraptor is a pain to fight now, but healing alongside Close Combat's stat decreases can help Lumineon overcome. Roserade and Torterra once again, cannot be fought especially the former. Infernape while scary, still loses to Surf. The same can be said for Rapidash. Snorlax walls Lumineon, choose someone else. Heracross is scary, but Bounce hurts a 2HKO on it. Floatzel is walled. Empoleon however, is less likely to be taken out at all before it kills Lumineon. * Elite Four Aaron (Pokémon League, Bug-type): Vespiquen, Heracross, and Yanmega get bodied with Bounce, but Scizor should be drowned instead. Drapion should be left to someone else. * Elite Four Bertha (Pokémon League, Ground-type): Nothing much has changed in this fight, just different drown victims. * Elite Four Flint (Pokémon League, Fire-type): Since he actually has Fire-types, now is the best chance to set up Rain Dance and Surf your way though all the Pokemon. * Elite Four Lucian (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): Alakazam and Mr. Mime are scary with Energy Ball and Thunderbolt, though the latter can be outdamaged easily. Espeon hits hard with STAB Psychic, but falls easily to any physical move like Waterfall. Bronzong is only dangerous if it sets up a lot of Calm Mind, meaning someone who can kill it faster should deal with it. Gallade has Leaf Blade, and is a clear avoid. * Champion Cynthia (Pokémon League): Lumineon slightly outdamages Spiritomb, and should be healed immediately after. Roserade is an avoid. Milotic while resisted by Lumineon, receive paltry damage from it back in return. Togekiss has Shock Wave, but is outdamaged by a Lumineon that is faster than it. Lucario is outdamaged. Garchomp, will shred Lumineon any way it wants. Though, it can survive to land a 'last resort' Blizzard on Garchomp which will still do sufficient damage. * Post-Game: Someone has to know Surf to get across the several water areas. }} Moves The lowest leveled Finneon will start out with; Pound, Water Gun, and Attract. Pound is generally useless, and Water Gun is the best STAB Finneon can manage for now. Attract, has only an annoying factor. Plus, female Pokemon are much better at using it. At level 13, Rain Dance 'comes and allows Finneon to raise its Water attacks, plus its speed should it have Swift Swim. '''Gust '''at level 17 while weak, helps Finneon do some damage on Fighting and Bug-types. Grass, it should not be fighting. Water Gun should be replaced by '''Water Pulse '''at level 22. '''Captivate '''at level 26 is much more useful than Attract, but still has a niche purpose. It can be used against strong special attackers, to effectively neuter them. '''Safeguard '''at level 29 should only be seriously considered if the Trainer cannot use healing items. At this point, Finneon will evolve into Lumineon. '''Aqua Ring '''at level 35 helps Lumineon gradually heal itself, and can save it from near-death experiences. '''Whirlpool '''at level 42 is made to annoy, but unfortunately does not last long. Plus, it is also weak as a special move. '''U-Turn '''at level 48 allows Lumineon to pivot away from stronger threats, such as Grass-types while dealing hard damage in return. '''Bounce '''at level 53 allows Lumineon to stall with Aqua Ring, and is also stronger than Gust. '''Silver Wind '''at level 59 is generally inferior to U-Turn. Like most Water-types, the Finneon line has access to most of the same Water and Ice TMs. Though given its low offensive stats, they cannot be recommended as much. '''Surf '''and '''Waterfall '''are only notable for STAB damage, while '''Ice Beam '''and '''Blizzard '''are for hitting Garchomp. Though, it will always survive one from Lumineon. '''Toxic '''is good utility to help Lumineon stall. Aside from all those, Lumineon cannot make much use out of its TMs. The Platinum Move Tutors offer only attacking moves, but are generally not worth it for their low power. ''Recommended movesets: Offensive: Rain Dance, Surf/Waterfall, Ice Beam/Bounce, U-Turn/Aqua Ring Stall: Whirlpool, Toxic, Aqua Ring, U-Turn/Surf Recommended Teammates * '''Grass-types: Grass Pokemon resist all of Lumineon's weaknesses, and have their Fire-type weaknesses covered in return. In addition, Grass Pokemon who can inflict status help Lumineon take down foes much easier. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Roserade, Leafeon, Torterra, Cherrim * Defensive Pokemon: 'Lumineon's defenses aren't the best, so it appreciates someone who can come into take attacks for it. ** ''Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Torterra, Golem, Bronzong, Gliscor Other Finneon's stats Lumineon's stats * '''What Nature do I want? '''Lumineon loves its Speed, but also needs its bulk a little bit. Therefore, a Timid or Jolly nature is the ideal. Bold or Calm are neat natures to have as well, and Modest can stretch Lumineon's offensive capabilities. * '''What Ability do I want? '''Storm Drain is shit before Gen V, Swift Swim is better. * '''At what point in the game should I be evolved? By the time you fight Crasher Wake in Diamond, or by Maylene in Platinum. * How good is the Finneon line in a Nuzlocke? '''Not so good, given its mediocre stats. Lumineon's saving grace in a Nuzlocke, is Aqua Ring and the fact that it is a Water-type. * '''Weaknesses: Grass, Electric * Resistances: Steel, Fire, Water, Ice * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Bug, Ghost, Psychic, Dragon, Dark Category:Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses